Will you be my Valentine?
by Crazybird101
Summary: An SCP-682 x SCP-999 fanfic.


**Warnings for this chap:**

**Major AU (Universe where any sentient SCPs are humans, but can shapeshift into their monster form)**

**Major OOCness (682's case)**

**Human!SCPs**

**Yaoi**

**Romance **

**Language**

**Cliches**

**Pairing: SCP-682/SCP-999**

**I do NOT own SCP Containment Breach. Only my humanized SCP designs.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

682? _Oooh_ _68222222222?_" a man in his early twenties poked his head out of a corner and grinned widely when he spotted the other SCP lifting weights in his large cell. 999 was easily identified by his fair white skin, long curly orange hair and dark eyes. He was also noticed by his signature smile, which was always present on his face whenever he wandered around the facility. Especially when he was around his "best friend".

999 bravely stepped into the cell. Baffling some of the guards who were present outside. But he showed them the note from Professor Harp that told them he had permission to go see the keter SCP. It took some convincing until the scientist finally gave in to his constant pleading and wrote down a note. Although if 682 suddenly fell into a rage and destroyed half of the facility, it would be on him. To which 999 happily agreed. The young man adjusted his orange jumpsuit and took a deep breath before approaching the other SCP with a smile on his face.

682 was a man in his late thirties to early forties with a muscular body structure. Obviously from all his years of body building during captivity. His skin was also fair from the lack of sun exposure. His head was shaved into a buzzcut, but the brown color of his eye brows easily gave away his hair color. His eyes were a menacing yellow color with a hue of gold in them. His jumpsuit was partially zipped down. Revealing his wet white men's tank top. A thin layer of sweat coating his body with each lift he made.

"682!"

A low, annoyed growl rumbled in the larger man's throat before he dropped the weight and allowed it to hit the concert floor. "What do you want, 999?" he hissed as he wiped his face with a towel.

"It's Valentine's day!" 999 replied cheerfully. Doing a little hop. "You know what that means, right?"

682 groaned and closed his eyes. He could care less about human holidays. Especially ones that he found stupid like Valentine's day. He found the whole concept of it all to be rather pointless and a waste of time. Considering that he never found anyone special in his life. And if he did they would've been dead anyway. Sometimes he allowed his anger to get the better of him and transform into his grotesque reptilian form.

"_What_, 999?" he asked in the calmest tone he could do. "If you're going to force me into making those goddamn heart-shaped cookies of yours, then the answer is _no_."

"It's not that!" 999 protested.

"Oh... It's not?" 682 was a bit surprised. Usually the little slime ball would attempt to drag him to the kitchen and make Valentine's day cookies for everyone in the facility. Of course people knew better then to make fun of him for it. "Then what the hell do you want? I have better things to do then talk to a dumbass like you."

999 shrugged the insult off like it was nothing. Although his smile did shrink an inch. "Umm...it's actually something else." he spoke in a slightly shyer tone. Rubbing his left arm shyly and shuffling his feet a bit as though he committed a small crime.

682 raised his bushy brow at the younger man. "Well? What is it then?" he asked. Getting slightly impatient.

"Umm... Remember when we first met?" 999 asked. 682 growled.

"_Don't remind me_." he snarled. Remembering it all as though it occurred yesterday.

999's face brightened up a bit. "How you squished me in my monster form?"

"And?" 682 let out a small chuckle from the memory.

"The tickle fight we had..."

"And?"

"How you nearly destroyed the whole facility again..."

"_And_? For fuck's sake, 999, you're tiring my fucking patiences!" the older man snapped.

999 was hardly affected. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

"We were never friends." 682 replied bitterly. But to his disappointment, it appeared 999 missed that part.

"I've seen how lonely you get. It makes me sad to see you by yourself everyday. Poor 682. Is that why you're so mean?" 999 asked in a rather childish way.

682 snorted. He actually enjoyed having the isolation to himself. Despite those damn security cameras that always watched him. "Your point?" he asked.

999 bit his bottom lip. His dark eyes darted to the left briefly before looking back at the older man. It was as though time came to a complete standstill for the both of them. 682's world came to a halt as soon as he felt those arms and legs wrap around his neck and waist. Those soft lips quickly pressing against his dried, tough ones before pulling away. Their eyes met. Yellow met charcoal black. 999 brought his face up to his right ear and whispered in a soft voice: "Will you be my Valentine?"

682 felt his throat dry. His normally cold heart suddenly came to a stop. He stared intently at 999 with yellow eyes that were empty of all emotion. After a full minute of saying nothing, the SCP finally spoke. "No." he said bluntly.

"What?" 999 cried. Letting himself fall to the floor and land on his feet. Looking up at the older SCP with a hurt expression on his face.

"I said _no_. What made you think I'd actually become your fucking Valentine? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING KISS ME?!" the bulky man spat into the trash bin nearby. Using his wrist to wipe any saliva that remained before turning back to the smaller SCP.

"I...I thought you would like it..." 999 said quietly. Feeling a bit disheartened.

"You're such a fucking moron, 999. I hate you! I hate these fucking humans! I hate my fucking life! I don't need to feel such pathetic emotions as love! What's the use of feeling love!? I will never feel love! NEVER! And you fucking know why!? BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING FREAK OF FUCKING NATURE!" 682 was panting after that sudden outburst. His heart pounding against his broad chest heavily.

999 said nothing. He stood where he was. Silent.

682 was beginning to think that the younger SCP finally got the message. Feeling his blood pressure slowly return to normal.

"682..." 999 said softly as soon as the older SCP turned his back to him.

682 groaned softly and closed his eyes shut. "...What is it?" he growled. His eyelids suddenly snapped wide open when he felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his waist in a tight hug. 999 pressed his cheek against the moist fabric of 682's tank top and nuzzled the small of his back lightly.

"I love you." he cooed.

"Fuck you." 682 snapped. Feeling close to transforming into his monster form.

"I love you~" 999 repeated playfully.

"Fuck off and fucking die already!"

"... _I still love you~_" 999 giggled.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 682 just wanted to slam his head against the wall. He didn't care if the MTF guards outside heard him.

"Come on, 682!" 999 whined, "Say that you love me! I know you do! Admit that you love me."

"I would rather suffer the same death for all eternity than say _that _to you!" 682 hissed dangerously.

"But it'll make you feel better if you let it out of your system." 999 released 682 and smiled widely.

682 let out a long, heavy sigh before turning to the younger SCP. "Swear that no one else will hear about this. Because if I find out you told someone, I'll beat the _shit _out of you." 682 growled in a deadly voice.

"I won't! Cross my heart and hope to die." 999 replied assuringly.

With a deep sigh, and some hesitation, 682 parted his lips. "...I love you too." he said in a soft, gruff voice. He felt like he wanted to vomit right about now. 999 beamed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" He jumped on 682 and mashed his lips against the other's briefly before jumping off. Grinning.

682's eye twitched. "Now get the fuck out of my cell before I change my mind." he snapped.

"Okay! See you around, 682!" and with that, 999 happily skipped out of his cell. Hands behind his back and a huge grin on his face.

As soon as he heard the doors slam close 682 turned back to the wall and allowed his forehead to hit the concert surface. A small smile cracked on his dry lips. "Happy Valentine's day, you little fuck." he growled fondly.

For a strange reason, he was actually looking forward to 999's next visit.

End.

**X.X**

**Something I found while going through some stuff. Figured i'd post it quick before returning to MLP**


End file.
